


The Shenanigans Going On

by UchiHime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, silly string
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff just walked into the room, saw the shenanigans going on, and left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shenanigans Going On

Stiles pretended he hadn’t heard the window open ovet the blare of his head phones. He continued the rock in his seat, singing aloud to the song playing, ignoring the fact that Derek was standing there watching him. Stiles gyrated his hips in the seat and threw his arms up, head tilted back, eyes closed, really enjoying himself. 

When the music slowed down a bit, he lowered his hands and picked his pencil up off the desk, tapping it against his notebook as he pretended to work on his homework, still swaying to his music. Slowly, he inched a hand beneath the desk and into his lap. He sung louder as he wrapped his hand around the can he’d hidden between his legs and shook it up as silently as possible.

Just when the song was about to end, Stiles spun his chair all the way around, raised the can of Silly String, and sprayed Derek right in the face.

The world froze for a second as Derek stood there, a comical tableau of a surly man with strands of hot pink foam clinging to his face. 

There was a growl. 

Stiles hopped out of his chair and sprinted across the room, barely managing to dodge Derek’s grabbing hands. Stiles let loose another attack of Silly String, before taking shelter behind his closet door, ducking quickly to grab the other can he’d hidden there for just this moment.

Derek stalked towards him.

Stiles raised his two cans threatening.

Derek launched.

Stiles dropped and rolled, coming up on his knees behind Derek and letting loose another round.

Derek spun around and launched again.

Stiles was too slow, he was grabbed by the alpha wolf and thrown over his shoulder. He struggled, wiggling and kicking, hoping to be let free. Derek carried him over to the bed and threw him down.

Stiles raised his weapons, preparing to let loose another around. 

Derek grinned, and reached a hand under Stiles’ pillow, pulling out the third can of Silly String that had been hidden there.

Stiles threw himself off the bed and retreated to the other side of the room.

They stood staring at each other, both holding their Aerosol cans up and ready. 

Stiles let out a war cry.

The battle was on.

Multicolored foam flew through the air, while the two of them tried to duck and dodge each other’s assault.

Neither noticed how much noise they were making or the door to the room opening.

The sheriff just walked into the room, saw the shenanigans going on, and left.


End file.
